


Dirty Nightmare

by Obscura138



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, F/M, Sex, Smut, Violence, bad language
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscura138/pseuds/Obscura138
Summary: Vielen Dank für´s Lesen :)
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Nancy Thompson, Freddy Krueger/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Dirty Nightmare

Sein verbranntes Gesicht so nahe an meinem… Ich drehte den Kopf zur Seite und kniff die Augen zu. Das war nur ein Traum, nur ein Traum, mir konnte nichts passieren. Sein warmer Atem streifte mein Ohr…  
Dann spürte ich seine raue Zunge, die sich einen Weg nach unten zu meinem Hals bahnte. Ich wollte schreien, doch dazu war ich nicht im Stande, nur ein heiseres Keuchen verließ meinen trockenen Mund. Seine Zunge fuhr derweil über meine entblößte Kehle und saugte sich an meiner Hauptschlagader fest. Mir wurde entsetzlich schlecht… Er sollte damit aufhören, ich wollte das nicht, jetzt nicht und damals auch nicht. Unbeirrt durch mein Zittern ersetzte er seine Zunge durch seine Zähne, hinterließ blutige Male auf meiner hellen Haut…  
Ich stöhnte auf vor Schmerzen und sah Freddy anzüglich Grinsen, er labte sich an meinen vor Pein verzogenem Gesicht.

,,Dein Mund sagt nein, nein, nein….“

Er ließ seine Klingenfinger über meine Oberschenkel gleiten und zog dabei mein weißes Kleid, was er so liebte, mit nach oben.

,, …sagt ja, ja, ja… “, säuselte er leise und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut, nicht aus Wonne.

,,Fahr zur Hölle!“ , krächzte ich und versuchte mich aus meiner Starre zu lösen, doch vergeblich, meine Hände und Füße waren wie Blei, hefteten tonnenschwer auf dem blütenweißen Laken auf dem ich lag. Ich war in seiner Welt, ihm völlig ausgeliefert. Ich wollte nichts anderes als weg von diesem schrecklichen Mann…

Das kalte Metall seiner Finger verschwand von meinen Schenkeln, ich atmete erleichtert auf. Kurz darauf spürte ich eben dieses an der Mitte meines Schlüsselbeines. Die Klinge an seinem Zeigefinger drückte sich in meine zarte Haut. Mit Leichtigkeit brach sie, ließ mich bluten… Langsam schnitt er nach unten, zwischen meine Brüste und hinab zu meinem Bauch wo er dann endlich stoppte… Es brannte furchtbar, mein Blut befleckte das Laken, es färbte sich rot. Wieder entkam meiner Kehle ein heiseres schmerzerfülltes Keuchen. Mein Kleid hing in Fetzen, so zerriss er es ganz. Eine neue Welle der Angst überkam mich, als ich realisierte, dass ich nur noch in Unterwäsche unter Freddy lag…

Der Verbrannte begutachtete mich mit unverhohlener Gier, senkte sein Haupt, leckte genüsslich das Blut von meinem Bauch bis hin zu meinem Schlüsselbein, während er seine unebenen Hände zu meinem Brüsten wanderten. Vorsichtig strich die metallene Klinge über meine linke Brustwarze, durch das kalte Metall stellten sie sich sofort auf. Das gleiche wiederholte er mit der rechten. Dabei brummte er anerkennend, das tiefe Grollen seiner Stimme ließ mich erbeben… 

Mein Körper war wirklich ein Verräter… Freddy schien meine Reaktion natürlich bemerkt zu haben und grinste mich wieder dreckig an. 

,,Gefällt das meiner kleinen Nancy?“ , flüsterte der Verbrannte, die Stimme viel tiefer als gewöhnlich. 

,,Nein!“, entgegnete ich forscher als gedacht. 

Erneut wand ich mich unter ihm, versuchte mich vergeblich zu befreien. Freddy fühlte sich offensichtlich davon angeheizt und legte sich nun komplett auf mich und ließ mich seine Erregung im vollen Ausmaße spüren. Seine Härte presste sich unangenehm an gegen meinen Schritt, der ein Glück noch mit meinem dünnen Höschen bedeckt war. Wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange…  
Er beugte sich hinunter zu meinem Gesicht, doch diesmal um mich zu küssen, seine rauen Lippen bewegten sich überraschend sanft über meine. Die plötzliche Zärtlichkeit verwirrte mich vollkommen… Freddy ließ seine forschenden Hände an meinen Seiten hinab gleiten, direkt zu dem letzten Fetzen Stoff den ich noch trug… Mit einem Schnitt und einem festen Ruck war auch dieses entfernt.

Während er mich weiter küsst, rieb er sein Becken auffordernd gegen meines, der grobe Stoff seiner Hose reizte meine empfindliche Weiblichkeit noch mehr. Unkontrolliert stöhnte ich in seinen Mund, den Spalt nutzte er sogleich und schob seine Zunge über meine Lippen und stupste meine an. Seltsamerweise reagierte ich auf diese sanften Bewegungen und erwiderte den heißen Kuss zögerlich. Ich hatte mich meinem Schicksal wohl ergeben… So sehr sich mein Verstand auch sträubte, so legte ich meine Arme um seinen Hals und intensivierte unser Tun. Nun stieß ich ihn nicht weg, sondern zog ihn noch dichter zu mir.  
Diesmal war es Freddy der dunkel in meinem Mund stöhnte, der tiefe Bass seiner Stimme vibrierte in meinem Körper und schoss wie Strom durch ihn hindurch und sammelte sich in meinem Brustspitzen und meinem Schoß. Aus Luftmangel lösten wir uns voneinander und sahen uns in die Augen, sein Blick war glasig, voller Gier. Ich wusste was jetzt folgte und doch wich mir jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht.  
Erschrocken keuchte ich auf, als ich Freddy´s raue Finger an meiner Körpermitte spürte. Er versenkte gleich zwei davon in mir, mit seinem Daumen strich er über meine Lustperle und ich schlug mir die Hände vor den Mund damit kein verräterisch Lauter Ton meine Lippen überkam. Mein Gott, das fühlte sich unglaublich an, meine Wangen wurden noch eine Nuance dunkler und Freddy grinste nur lasziv und beugte sich herunter um mir ins Ohr zu flüstern:

,,Soooo feucht für mich….“

Ich erwiderte nichts darauf, ich traute meiner Stimme nicht mehr. Daraufhin vernahm ich das Geräusch eines Reißverschlusses, Freddy öffnete seine Hose und befreite seine sicher vor Erregung schmerzende Erektion. Anscheinend hatte er nicht vor sich noch weiter zu entkleide, was mir ziemlich missfiel, da ich selbst völlig nackt war.  
Er legte sich auf mich, diesmal trennte uns kein Stoff. Ich spürte sein heißes, pulsierendes Fleisch an meinem. Ich blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an, mein Körper zitterte vor ungeahntem Verlangen, er sollte endlich anfangen, stattdessen verzog sich sein Mund erneut zu einem Lächeln und am liebsten hätte ich ihm dafür eine in die Fresse gehauen!

,,Was willst du Nancy?“

,,Schnauze und mach endlich!“

,,Was denn?“

Er zog unschuldig die Augenbrauen nach oben. Er wollte, das ich bettelte, ihm sage, das ich ihn will, DAS will. Das konnte er vergessen… Freddy antwortete nicht, führte seinen Mund zu meiner linken Brustwarze, saugte daran, nahm sie zwischen seine Zähne und zupfte leicht, dasselbe bei der Rechten. Ich keuchte voller Wohlwollen auf und streckte mich ihm entgegen.

,,Gott verdammt, fick mich du Bastard!“

,,Das wollte ich hören…“ sagte er lachend und ließ endlich seine Hüften fallen und drang mit einem einzig harten Stoß tief in mich ein.

,,Eng… ich hatte schon lange keine Jungfrau mehr…“, raunte er in mein Ohr und bis in selbiges, während er begann sich in einem hartem aber langsamen Rhythmus in mir zu bewegen. 

Er gab mir keine Eingewöhnungszeit, es schmerzte höllisch. Bei jedem Stoß fühlte es sich an als würde er mich zerreißen. Tränen rannen über meine Wangen, Freddy leckte sie fort, bevor sie das Laken benetzen konnten. Seine Lippen fanden erneut meinen Mund, seine Zunge spaltete meine Lippen, nahm sie wieder für sich in Beschlag.

Meine Hände wanderten zu seinen Schultern, wo sie sich in seinem hässlichen rot-grünen Sweetshirt verhakten. Freddy gab ein brummendes Geräusch von sich, offensichtlich gefiel ihm das grobe Handeln, und steigerte die Geschwindigkeit seiner Bewegungen. Schon bald streifte er einen Punkt in mir, der meine verflogene Lust zurückholte, verbunden mit dem jetzt süßen Schmerz, einfach atemberaubend…  
Ich passte mich seinem Rhythmus an, bewegte ihm willig mein Becken entgegen. Seine Zähne an meinem Hals… Seine Hände fest an meinen Hüften, die Klingen schnitten tief in mein Fleisch… Sein gelegentlich leises Stöhnen dich an meinem Ohr… Seine harten, unnachgiebigen Stöße, die das Bett zu ächzen brachten… Es waren so viele Empfindungen auf einmal, meine Finger kratzen haltsuchend über Freddy´s Rücken…  
Ich fühlte seine Muskeln spannen, ihn in mir wachsen und pochen. Unsere Ekstase schien sich ihrem Höhepunkt zu nähern. Wieder streifte er den sensiblen Punkt in mir, ich stöhnte noch einmal laut und kam zu meinem ersten Orgasmus. Die Muskeln meiner Weiblichkeit zogen sich zusammen und klemmten sich eng um Freddy´s hartes Glied. Ich seufzte zufrieden und ließ meine Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten, der Stoff des Pullovers fühlte sich unwirklich an, irgendwie hatte ich das Bedürfnis Haut an Haut zu spüren, doch das blieb mir verwehrt. Ich wartete geduldig darauf das auch er endlich kam. Lange musste ich nicht warten, wenige harte Stöße später, kam auch er, presste sich dicht an mich und ergoss sich mit einem tiefen Grollen tief in mir. Deutlich spürte ich, wie sich sein Samen in mir ausbreitete und das leichte zucken seiner Männlichkeit. Noch immer blieb er mit mir verbunden, irgendwie gefiel mir die Tatsache, bis mir wieder klar wurde, WER da eigentlich in mir war als er mich anschaute, natürlich mit einem selbstgefälligem Grinsen.

,,Was glotzt du so Freddy?“ blaffte ich ihn an bewegte mich jedoch nicht, sein Gewicht hinderte mich ohnehin daran.

,,Hm… Vielleicht töte ich dich doch nicht, kleine Hure…“

Seine Klingenfinger fuhren über meine Kehle, ganz behutsam, ich schluckte schwer, vergessen waren die ganzen Glücksgefühle, die zurückgedrängte Angst kam zurück. Dämonisches Gelächter drang in meine Ohren…  
Plötzlich erwachte ich schweißgebadet in meinem Bett, ohne Freddy. Panisch sah ich mich um… Ein Alptraum, nur ein Alptraum… Aber warum tat mein Hals weh, und meine Hüfte und… Ich riss die Decke weg und blickte an mir herunter. Meine Hüften zierten riesige Kratzer, von denen immer noch Blut hervor quoll. Zwischen meinen Beinen bemerkte ich ebenfalls eine Spur von Blut, vermischt mit einer anderen weißen Flüssigkeit…  
Freddy…  
Dieses verfluchte Arschloch.

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank für´s Lesen :)


End file.
